


Goodbye my dream series

by Makii (Nissakii)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nissakii/pseuds/Makii
Summary: A little frown was placed on his face and he closed his eyes.“Just a little bit more, that’s what both of us wish, right?”, he chuckled in painfully and the reality that brought me back to the place I belonged too was too painful to bear.“I don’t want to go”, only a faint voice cried out those few words until something like glass, a barrier formed around the little circle we were standing on....





	Goodbye my dream series

I stared at him in his full-fledged white and aqua coloured jersey, dark brown hair and his brown eyes blinking several times.

At first, he looked just as confused as I must have looked but there was this smile that one thought would never leave his face, not one second.

I was fully aware of a bitter fact that I tried to repress deeply and just for a moment to flee from reality as I saw him stretch out his much larger hands to face me his palms.

On the other hand, I hesitated for a bit, staring at them for several seconds.

Little bandages on his fingers, red swollen places where he must have hit thousands of serves in his whole life.

Slowly I felt the warmth of this very big hands engulfing my smaller ones, palms against palms as he his smile grew wider and still it had a very lonely and sad aura.  
How much I wanted to tell him it’s okay, I am here or to tell him no matter how much people will ignore it, I see that you work hard.

But I remained silent for one more moment until I stared up and he had waited for it.

A little frown was placed on his face and he closed his eyes.

“Just a little bit more, that’s what both of us wish, right?”, he chuckled in painfully and the reality that brought me back to the place I belonged too was too painful to bear.

“I don’t want to go”, only a faint voice cried out those few words until something like glass, a barrier formed around the little circle we were standing on.

Like a puppet or doll he was placed in a white box, his palms against the glass as he restrained any more sad expression forcing himself to smile, Oikawa knew it too.

“No! I don’t want to go!”, I had screamed out before the little half circle left on my side started to crack and the see-through barrier as well.

A glass about to break while Oikawa was still in that box about ready to be sent back to my conscious, a dream I couldn’t hold any longer.

The sound I hated the most, follower by millions of little glass shards that flew through the sky almost like cherry blossoms dancing around the falling me who had grown farther and farther apart from the white box he was standing in.

He had leaned against it to watch me and the sad smile mouthed the words that reached my ears at some point.

“Don’t worry, let’s see each other in your next dream and take care until then.”


End file.
